Elemental Spark! Precure
Elemental Spark! Precure: ''' Precure does not belong to me. Precure belongs to Toei Animations. This is fanmade. '''WARNING: '''This has spoilers for the story that I might make. So read if you dare... (lol) There are two sides, the angel side, and the demon side. Heroes are the angels, and villians are the demons. The previous team, Elemental Feather! Precure, had fallen. now here is the backstory. ''The Backstory: '' Elemental Feather! Precure. They were the most noble team of all of the generations. The 5 names going on for generations are: Cure Breezy, Cure Ember, Cure Shock, Cure Vine, and Cure Violet. Sadly, these heroines fell because they had to give up their powers. And they ended up like every other generation. No matter how hard the Precures try, they can't defeat Demonica, the main villian. Now the new generation is up, will they surpass their enemy? ''Characters: '' '''Kaze Tatsumaki/ Cure Breezy: '''Tatsumaki is about the kindess girl in the city. She helps those in need, and always acts in a positive attitude. She has her hobby, making jewelry. She doesn't get hurt at all. But all her other talents, go Poof. Gone. But she doesn't stop practicing. She becomes a Precure with the first jewelry she ever made. '''Raitoningu Arashi/ Cure Shock: '''Arashi was Tatsumaki's childhood friend. They became friend right when she saw Tatsumaki in her homeroom. Arashi loves singing. But she doesn't do anything about it. Her other passion is sewing. So she sews for the class a lot. But she's never sung to the class. Since she feels like people will think her voice is horrible. '''Jonestu Kaen/ Cure Ember: '''Kaen is amazing at sports. She loves basketball for the most of it. She can jump super high because of that. She meets Tatsumaki in class. And then, she becomes her best friend, but keeping a secret identity isn't good. She's been Cure Ember, but she didn't know how to tell her dear friend that she was a Precure. '''Utsukushi Shizen/ Cure Vine: '''Shizen is the most popular girl in the school. She was always called 'perfect' or 'amazing' or 'the best person ever'. She was only like that because she felt like she had to live up to her parents expectations. Her mother was a lawyer and her father was a firefighter. It seemed like pressure, but it was a goal. '''Fuyu Kori/ Cure Snowflake: '''Kori was just a disguised girl at first. A lot of people thought she was a boy. But a lot of girls were in heartbreak when they found out she was a girl. Kayla changed her up after her confession. And Kori gained courage. '''Kagayaku Kessho/ Cure Jewel: '''Kessho was a new student at first. She had three identities piled on her life, Kessho herself, Crystal the Clown, and Shine Girl, a popular roller blading dancer. Tatsumaki was able to recognize the identities immedietly. Kessho was hesitant to become a Precure at first, because that would be FOUR identities. But she does become one. '''Cure Violet: '''Violet, a fairy, becomes the purple Cure temporarily, after sacrificing her powers. She makes a Cure Crystal with the bow she always wears. She luckily becomes Kessho's fairy ''Fairies: '' '''Life: '''The main fairy. He's known Tatsumaki for about a year. But he's had a ton of random flashbacks. '''Sugar: The animal she is based off of is a Fennec fox. She is kind like Tatsumaki. Sugar has a lot of power, even if not a Precure. Violet: '''Violet appears mysteriously. She says that she is Sugars twin sister, despite based off different fox breeds. Violet is based off of a Bat Eared fox. She does become a Precure, but loses her powers. '''Kimiwarui: Tatsumaki's Cure Fairy. Kimiwarui is adorable, tiny and shaped like a heart. She can get a princess form, that means, Cure Breezy can get a princess form. Eba: '''Kaen's Cure Fairy. Looks like Kimiwarui, but shaped like a flame. Eba can get a cheerleader form. Allowing Cure Ember to get a cheerleader form. '''Shogeki: '''Arashi's Cure Fairy. Shaped like a star. Shogeki can get a singer form. So Cure Shock can get a singer form '''Budonoki: '''Shizen's Cure Fairy. Budonoki is shaped like a four petalled flower. She can get a wisdom form. And the drill, Cure Vine gets a wisdom form. '''Sunofureku: '''Kori's Cure Fairy. Kori is shaped like a diamond. Kori gets an iceskater form. So, Cure Snowflake gets one, too. ''Side Characters: '' '''Kanpekina Hito: '''His name is Perfect Person in english, because his family name is Kanpekina, and his given name was Hito. His parents did want him to be THE perfect person of the world. But he doesn't like that. '''Gazo Iro: '''The introverted artistic girl. Iro loves art and always randomly run into class late with a pile of drawings and just throws the pictures to the class. Her Mother was an artist and drew beautiful paintings. And Iro has been trying to make a remake of her Mothers painting, The Flower Field of Color. Which Iro was named after, since Iro means Color. '''Fuyu Utsukushi: Kori's older sister. Utsukushi is the princess of the Kingdom of our Dreams. Utsukushi, or Suru for short since 'be' from 'beauty' means Suru, is very passionate about the kingdom. She is kind-hearted. And she gladly welcomes the Precure to the Kingdom anytime. Utsukushi Seikatsu: '''Shizens older brother. He used to be Kaze Arashi's best friend. Something happened, though. ''Villians: '' '''Daku: '''Daku is the first of The Four Shadow Crystals. He has the power to cover a lot of things with darkness. The Four Shadow Crystals are just inanimate objects, but now they got life. The first Crystal is the Dark Crystal, bringing in Daku '''Owari: '''Owari is the second of the Four Shadow Crystals. Owari is from the End Crystal. She can end a lot of things. She can even end time. Not stop it, end it. Meaning time wont exist anymore. Owari does feel like she should be reformed, but, she knows Demonica will turn her back into the End Crystal. '''Kako: '''Kako is the third of the Four Shadow Crystals. He has the power to give people visions of the past. Things they regret, traumatizing things, and other things. Kako is the Past Crystal '''Tatakai: '''Tatakai is the fourth and last of the Four Shadow Crystals. Tatakai is the most powerful, being the Fight Crystal. Tatakai can fight really good. She has beaten past Precure before her. And she can't be convinced, even a little, to go to the good side. '''Demonica: '''Demonica is the most powerful villian in the history of the Precure. She can defeat a whole team in 5 minutes. No Precure has defeated her. Now the next team is going to be put up to the test. ''Transformation sequence: '' The Precures need their Element Pad, Cure Fairy, and Cure Crystal. When the Cure Fairy and Cure Crystals power goes into the Element Pad, the Precure yells out "Elemental Power: On!" and then they say their element. ''Movies: '' Elemental Spark Precure Movie!: The fragment of a Crystal, save the world! Elemental Spark Precure Movie 2!: Ready to fight, go, Spark of Light! '''Notice: I will add pictures, character pages, and other stuff on the Wiki ASAP. So please be patient!